The End That Is Never The End
by lilWolvie
Summary: [Ult.verse, a bit AU] *FINISHED!!!* Logan is being held prisoner by an abusive unknown enemy. But where are the rest of the X-Men? Is he the one who needs saving or are they? Please Review!
1. Prisoner

Disclamer: I don't own the x-men, so don't sue. Not that it would do any good. I don't own the song 'The End' either, that belongs to 'Greenwheel'.  
Author's Note: Although it's mostly an Ultimate-verse fic, there may be some AU.  
Summary: Logan is being held prisoner by an abusive unknown enemy. But where are the rest of the X-Men? Is he the one needing saving, or are they? Slight songfic.  
  
  
  
  
The End That is Never The End  
  
  
  
  
"Is anyone else awake,  
Deaf ears on these words must fall  
  
Dodging friendly fire  
Marksmanship inspires  
  
The end that is never the end  
There's no difference between foe or friend  
Blanks in the chamber, they have you believe  
Faces so sober, trusting souls decieved  
  
Mouthless children, still promises they feed  
Bullets softer now, still we bleed  
  
Dodging friendly fire  
Marksmanship inspires  
  
The end that is never the end  
There's no difference between foe or friend  
Blanks in the chamber, they have you believe  
Faces so sober, trusting souls decieved  
  
The megaphone speaks, still pulses race and scream  
Things will be quiet soon  
  
The end that is never the end  
There's no difference between foe or friend  
Blanks in the chamber, they have you believe  
Faces so sober, trusting souls decieved"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Logan's P.O.V.*~  
  
  
  
I wake up, not knowin' where the hell I am. I sniff around, but I can't smell a flamin' thing. What the hell?! I blink a few times to try an' figure out my surroundings. It's pretty damn dark and I can't see very far infront o' me. Damn this really pisses me off.   
  
I groan and try gettin' to my feet. Everythin's blurry and I can't focus. My head's throbbing and I feel like I can barely stand. I find out I'm near a wall so I lean up against it with my left hand. I reach to rub the back of my neck, 'coz it's sore as hell, and I feel some kinda metal thing. Now I know why my neck's sore. The friggin' thing is half implanted in my neck. There's some wire stickin' out an' blades pokin' inta me that're pretty sharp. I try pullin' the thing off me, but I cut my hand. It really hurt too. I bring my hand close to my face so I c'n look at it. I can't really see, so I feel the palm o' my hand usin' my left one. It's nearly all covered in blood and there's a deep gash in my palm. I keep my finger's on it, expectin' it ta heal, but nothin' happens.   
  
"What the fuck?!" I say out loud. Stings like a bitch too. I rub the sweat from my forehead with my arm, 'coz now my hands are covered in blood. First I thought I'd passed out dead drunk somewhere, but not anymore. I can't even friggin' remember drinkin' last night. I stumble on off to my right, tryin' ta find out what's over there. I see some kinda light so I move over to it cautiously. I keep walking 'till I smack inta somethin'. I get a shock that runs through my whole body and I fall backwards to the damp floor.  
  
I get back up, growling and I hear a voice out infront o' me. I ain't goin' over there this time. Whoever it is, if they're dumb enough to come close ta me, they oughtta get shocked.  
  
"I wouldn't try that again." Says the voice.  
  
I try to think if the voice sound's familiar, but my mind's runnin' loops. I growl and glare into the darkness at the voice. "Who the hell are you bub?!"  
  
He laughs. "That is none of your concern."  
  
I growl and start ta loose it. This guy is really pissin' me off. I unsheath my claws and try not to yell out at the agonizing pain that shoots through my arms from releasing them. I hear a clicking noise and then I feel a shock of pain through the back of my neck, paralyzing me as I fall to the ground.   
  
"I wouldn't try that again Logan." I c'n just about hear the guy smirking.   
  
I groan, still not able ta move, lying on the floor. "What the hell..didja do..ta me?!" I snarl.   
  
"That metal implant in the back of your neck is to keep you cooperating with us. With the remote in my hand, I can give you a bit of a shock if you don't comply. I can also use a higher voltage, so don't tempt me." He pauses, like he's just standing there enjoying my confusion and anger at the whole thing. "That device, will also determine wheter you can use your mutant abilities or not. Right now it's on, so you obviously can't use them. That would explain why you're not healing, if you were wondering Logan."  
  
There he goes sayin' my name again. Who the fuck is this guy?! And where the hell am I?! My eyes are still closed, it hurts too much ta keep 'em open. "How...do you..know my name?" I mumble, trying to hide the pain in my voice.  
  
"It was in your wallet."  
  
I growl. This guy's really irritating. "How..do you...know so much..about me?!"  
  
He laughs at the question. "That is my little secret. Now as for the time being, you will do as told, or suffer the consequences."  
  
I grunt, laughing a little. "I don't care..what the hell..you do....to me."  
  
He snorts, bending down and whispers to me, "I had a feeling you'd feel that way. I will hurt you too, but what about your friends?"  
  
A low, dangerous growl escapes my lips. "Yer bluffing."  
  
"Am I now? Would you like to find out? I think that cute little freckle faced girl will be nice to start with."  
  
Kitty. If he hurts her I'll-  
  
"So does this mean you'll comply with my orders?" He interrupts my thoughts.  
  
I sigh, and I suppose he takes that as a yes, because he presses another button on the remote he's got, and I c'n feel my body startin' ta heal.   
  
I get back to my feet and all of a sudden a bright light comes on, blinding me. I shield my eyes and hear a beep go off. I'm pretty sure that's the force field thing in the opening of this 'cell' I'm in, shutting off, 'coz I c'n hear and smell more soldiers coming in. I growl and unsheath my claws, blindly swiping infront of me. Then I hear a *click* and feel the pain in my hands. Fuck. He turned the damn thing on again.   
  
The soldiers come in my cell, just as I get shocked again by the friggin' guy and his remote. I fall to my knees, howling out in pain. The next thing I know, I'm gettin' smacked in the back off my head and I black out.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: How was that? Continue? Don't? Please Review! *BAMF*  
  
*WARNING!*: Updates on this story may be slow, I apologize. But don't worry, if you want me to write more, I *will* continue. 


	2. Missions

Disclamer: I don't own the x-men, so don't sue. Not that it would do any good. I don't own the song 'The End' either, that belongs to 'Greenwheel'.  
Author's Note: Although it's mostly an Ultimate-verse fic, there may be some AU.  
Summary: Logan is being held prisoner by an abusive unknown enemy. But where are the rest of the X-Men? Is he the one needing saving, or are they? Slight songfic.  
  
  
  
  
The End That is Never The End  
chp.2  
  
  
  
"Is anyone else awake,  
Deaf ears on these words must fall  
  
Dodging friendly fire  
Marksmanship inspires  
  
The end that is never the end  
There's no difference between foe or friend  
Blanks in the chamber, they have you believe  
Faces so sober, trusting souls decieved"  
  
  
  
  
~*Logan's P.O.V.*~  
  
  
  
When I come to, I can feel the bitter cold wind whipping across my face as I lay on the stiff ground. I realize I'm outside. I c'n hear muffled voices around me but I don't make a move ta get up. I hear footsteps coming closer. One of the soldiers kicks me in the ribs. I growl and roll over, getting to my knees. I guess that device on the back o' my neck is still on, 'coz I ain't healin'.  
  
"I think he's up now." The guy laughs.  
  
That bastard. I would've gutted him right then an' there if I didn't hafta worry about those guys hurtin' Kitty, or Jean or 'Ro. Even if it was any of the others, even Cyke.  
  
"Get up!" The same guys yells.  
  
I open my eyes, the bitter cold wind making me blink rapidly for a few seconds. I grunt and get to my feet. I just notice that I got bare feet, and I'm wearin' a pair of raggedy old sweats and no shirt. It's friggin' freezin' out here dammit! I look at the guy who's been yellin' at me. He's a pretty big guy too, about Pete's size. I glare at him, wonderin' what the hell we're gonna do out here in the blisterin' cold.  
  
He then answers the question I never asked with one word. "RUN!" The boxy guy yells at me.  
  
I grunt, spitting at the ground near his feet.  
  
The other soldiers stare at me wide-eyed. I'm guessin' Boxy here is their leader or somethin'.  
  
"MOVE IT!!" He yells again. I don't move and Boxy takes out his sidearm and smacks me across the face with it.  
  
My head snaps sideways with the impact. I wipe the blood from my cheek with my bare arm and snarl at him.  
  
He grins, taking something out of his pocket. It's the remote for the device on my neck like the other guy had. Oh shit. Boxy shoves it right in my face and whispers, "McKenna ain't the only one who can shock the shit outta you boy. GET MOVING!!"  
  
So, that guy's name was McKenna huh? I shrug and stand in place, staring down at my cold bare feet.  
  
He points his gun at my chest, and I roll my eyes at him. Then the bastard shoots his gun at the ground.  
  
The bullet nicks the side of my foot and I grunt in pain. I watch the warm blood trickle down to the stiff, frozen ground. I glare at him and start jogging. He motions for the other soldiers to follow me and then takes off back to the compound type building.  
  
While I'm running, my feet are gettin' numb and the cold air makes the cuts on my face and foot sting like hell. I keep goin' anyway. Every time I slow down the soldiers jab me in the ribs with the butt of their guns. I growl at them, sometimes they back off a bit, but mostly they just keep goin'. What is with these guys anyway? Are they on steroids or somethin'?! It seems like they ain't even gettin' tired. I shrug, then look around me as I head off to nowhere. The scenery looks like a desert, 'cept it's cold and there's not sand. It seems ta go on forever and I wonder where the hell we're goin'.   
  
About an hour later, I'm still runnin' and the soldiers are still keepin' up. My feet are so cold, I can't even really feel 'em anymore. My hands are numb too, but there's nothin' I can do about that either. Suddenly I hear some kinda motor behind us. I turn to look an' see what it is, but one o' the soldiers smacks me in the face with his gun. He didn't hit me so hard but it stung like hell from the cold. Why can't I even turn around? What the hell don't they want me ta see?!  
  
Just then I hear the familiar voice of that boxy guy. He pulls to the side o' me in a camo-colored golf-cart. "Keep it movin' boy!" He smirks, and motion's for the soldiers on the ground to hop in. They do as told, then the whole lot of 'em are followin' along the side of me in the golf-cart.  
  
I growl at him and keep goin'. It's gettin' harder to breathe, with all the cold air an' everything, and I start to wheez a little. I look down at my feet as I keep pushin' myself to go further. They're blisterin' from the cold and bleedin' too. Seems like the soldier boys don't care if I freeze ta death or get frostbite.  
  
Another few hours goes by and I can't believe that my legs are still movin'. It seems almost automatic now, after all this time.  
  
"STOP!" Boxy yells out, after hours of silence.  
  
The golf-cart comes to a stop and so do I. My legs feel weak and after all the running my legs have been doin', now that they've stopped, I think I'm gonna fall over. I glare at Boxy and he glares right back at me.  
  
"Now turn around and run back." He says sternly.  
  
I let out a deep breath, rolling my eyes.  
  
"You jus' roll your eyes at me boy?!!" Boxy yells.  
  
I laugh. "Maybe...I did." My voice is raspy from the cold and not having any water.  
  
He gets out of the cart and stands infront of me, looking down to meet my eyes. He sticks out his jaw, then smirks and punches me in the face.  
  
I'm so worn out from running, I fall to the cold ground.  
  
Boxy glares at me and yells for me to get to my feet.  
  
I breathe out heavily, then start to get up. My eye's already swolen shut and I can barely see.  
  
"NOW RUN BACK!" He screams, then holds up his little remote.  
  
Not feeling like getting shocked at the moment, I start moving again.  
  
Boxy gets back in the golf-cart and they follow after me again, guns at the ready.  
  
  
  
After another few hours, we finally get back to the compound. My breathing is slow and heavy now, and my throat is dry. Not being able to stand any longer, I collapse onto the cement within the building.  
  
Boxy is standing over me. He grabs my hair from the back of my head and forcefully pulls me to my feet. I growl at him, taking a blind swipe at his face. Missing by mere inches, as far as I can tell, he dodges my fist and kicks me in the stomach, knocking me backwards and on the floor again.  
  
"Don't do that again." He snarls at me.   
  
I stare at him with my good eye and watch as he goes around the corner, returning with a large bucket in his hand.   
  
I don't bother trying to get up, whatever he's got, he's probably planning to hit me with it or something and knock me down again.  
  
He swings the bucket back, then tosses it's contents at me.  
  
A wave of pain hits, as scalding hot water hits my skin. I howl out in pain, twisting on the floor from the agonizong sting.   
  
Boxy laughs, then suddenly shuts his mouth as someone enters behind him.  
  
I'm too wrapped up in my own pain to see who it is. Then I hear the voice of the man called McKenna, talking to Boxy.  
  
"Stop playing with him! Get him back in the cell now!" He scolds.  
  
Boxy's voice sound's like a scared child, nothing like the big guy who's been bothering me all this time. "Y-Yes Sir, right away."  
  
I groan, still lying motionless now, on the floor in the puddle of water.  
  
I can hear Boxy coming closer to me now. He reaches down to where I am and grabs my arm, then starts dragging me toward the cell. He's grumbling complaints about me and McKenna, but my mind is too clouded at the moment to care. I was so tempted to just release my claws and cut into his hand, but I didn't have the strength.  
  
He tosses me into the cell and as he leaves I can hear the familiar beep and electric hum of the force field starting up again. My whole body feels numb and I can't even think. The burns on my side and chest sting, and I welcome the loss of consciousness that is overtaking me.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I wake up, not remembering where I am at first. Then it comes to me when I feel my body start to sting again and my left eye is still pretty much swolen shut. Guess McKenna didn't feel like fixin' me up this time. I wonder how the others're doin'. I don't even really know if they're even here.   
  
Before I get a chance to sit back and think fer a minute, more soldiers come in again. McKenna's with 'em this time, and Boxy ain't around..bet he got introuble from before. Good. I look at McKenna as he realeases the force field and enters my cell. "How..long've I been out?" I grunt.  
  
McKenna smirks at me and motions for the soldiers to come in the cell.  
  
The barge in, like robots, comin' behind me and puttin' on restraints. They clamp somethin' on my hands as they pull my arms behind my back. My hands are stuck in a funny way so I can't release my claws. Hmph, bet they did that on purpose.   
  
Now the soldiers are pushin' me from behind and they drag me ta my feet. I jus' realize it now, but my legs are achin' so bad that I fall back down.  
  
McKenna chuckles. "What's the matter Logan? That nice long run this morning didn't serve you well?"  
  
I growl, and stumble as the soldiers shove me back on my feet. So, that was mornin' then. Atleast I got some sorta sense of time. Although, I got no idea how long I've been unconscious so it could be night by now.  
  
The soldiers wrap me up in a few more restraints, with a shackle and chain around my neck like a frigign' animal. One o' the guys yanks on the chain and I almost loose my balance, falling forward. One foot infront o' the other, that's all I gotta do. It hurts like hell ta move, but I keep followin' the guy holding the chain.  
  
The other guys move up behind me with their guns and now they got a few tazers with 'em. We keep walkin' down some long, dark hallways without windows. I still can't tell if it's dark outside or not. I look at my feet as I keep goin'. They're all caked with blood and dirt from before. It don't really bother me though, the burns along my chest and side hurt a helluva lot worse.  
  
We finally stop infront of a big metal door with no doornobs and some kind of computer thing mounted on the wall next to it. The guy that's holdin' onto my chain walks up to the computer and places his thumb on the screen. It's a security thing I find out. A clanking noise sounds and the door slides open. He turns to me, yanking on the chain again and I step into the room.  
  
I look all around outta my one good eye. The room is small, well it seems small at first. There's a glass on the wall, A two-way mirror I'm guessing, 'coz I can see somethin' on the other side. There's also a door next to the glass. The soldier leads me over to the door, as the others back off and they take off my restraints, b'sides the ones on my hands.  
  
The lead soldier stares at me. "You're going to walk through this room until you get to another door. When you get there, walk in the door, there'll be a jeep waiting in the hanger." He pauses to make sure I'm listenin'. "There will be a map in the glove compartment of the jeep. Follow the path clearly marked in red, until you get to the building marked with an 'X'."  
  
I sigh, wonderin' what the hell's goin' on, but I keep listenin' anyway.  
  
"You are to carefully infiltrate the building, killing anyone in your way. Once inside there will be a hallway with black metallic walls that leads to a vault. You must enter the vault, grab the black metal box inside and get out. Once out of the building, get back in the jeep and come back to the hanger. I will have men waiting for you." He stops and glares at me. "Don't try anything either, we will be monitoring you carefully."  
  
I look back up at him, my upper lip curling into a snarl. "What about weapons? Won't these guys have guns with 'em?"  
  
He nodds. "Yes, they will have guns. You don't get to use any weapons, we can't risk it. However, if you happen to obtain any weapons from soldiers you've downed, I can't stop you. Although you will be...dealed with, if you don't dispose of the weapons before entering the hanger." He glares at me. "Alright, turn around."  
  
I turn my back to him and he starts taking off my hand restraints. I can hear the sounds of the soldier's behind me cocking their guns so I don't try anything.  
  
Once my hands are free, the soldier pushes me through the door and yells, "Get going!"  
  
I make my way down the long hallway, not going too fast. My feet are still bare, they haven't bothered to give me any boots or anythin' while going on this so called 'mission'. I get to the other door and open it, to find the jeep in a hanger, just as he said. The entrance to the hanger is open and I can see that it's night out. I hop in the jeep, turning the keys and starting it up. I reach over into the glove compartment and pull out the map that's in there. After looking it over quick, I get the idea of where ta go. I put the map back and pull the jeep out of the hanger, turning on the headlights so I can see through the darkness.  
  
There's a few dirt roads, but from checkin' out the map, I know where I gotta go. There's no doors or roof on the jeep, it's just like an old army thing. The wind seems colder than before and really stings my burns. I'm still havin' trouble seein' outta my left eye, but if I just keep it closed all the way, it ain't so bad.   
  
I keep on drivin', it seems like hours, but I know it's only been about 15 minutes. I'm so tired from everything else that I can't barely focus. I finally see some lights and a gate up ahead. That's the place alright. I kill the engine on the jeep and coast it over to the other side of a ditch.   
  
I stumble as I get out, putting my hand to my head as I'm hit with a wave of dizziness. I groan and carefully make my way to the gates.  
  
After carefully checking around for any guards, which there don't seem to be....that ain't right.., I sneak into the building through a window. I immediatly notice the black metal-like walls, just like soldier-boy said. I start ta pick up the pace, moving quickly down the corridor 'till I reach the vault. It's locked, obviously. There's some kinda high security entrance thing on the door. I shrug, releasing my claws, and start slicin' inta the door. It's pretty easy ta get into. Once I'm in I see the metal box, grab it, and head out.  
  
This is way too easy, I'm thinkin' ta myself. As soon as I'm back outside, a bunch o' alarms start goin' off.  
  
"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" The alarm sounds.  
  
I can barely see, but I keep runnin' towards the gates. I gotta get out and back to the jeep. I sneak over to some bushes near the gates so I can just about squeeze my way through without being seen.  
  
Just as I get off the grounds, I hear clicking noises behind me. Shit. I turn around to see about 5 guards pointin' rifles right in my face.  
  
"DON'T MOVE AN INCH OR I'LL BLOW YOUR FREAKIN' HEAD OFF!!" One of the guards yells nervously, the fear wavering his voice.  
  
Dammit. Jus' what I need right now. A nervous guy with a gun.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? Should I continue or go bury myself in a hole?? PLEASE REVIEW!!! i didn't get any reviews last chap. :( boo hoo. If not for me, do it for Wolvie. :-) *BAMF* 


	3. Hope Lost, Found Again

Disclamer: I don't own the x-men, so don't sue. Not that it would do any good. I don't own the song 'The End' either, that belongs to 'Greenwheel'.  
Author's Note: Although it's mostly an Ultimate-verse fic, there may be some AU.  
Summary: Logan is being held prisoner by an abusive unknown enemy. But where are the rest of the X-Men? Is he the one needing saving, or are they? Slight songfic.  
  
  
  
  
The End That is Never The End  
Chp.3  
  
  
  
"Mouthless children, still promises they feed  
Bullets softer now, still we bleed  
  
Dodging friendly fire  
Marksmanship inspires  
  
The end that is never the end  
There's no difference between foe or friend  
Blanks in the chamber, they have you believe  
Faces so sober, trusting souls decieved  
  
The megaphone speaks, still pulses race and scream  
Things will be quiet soon"  
  
  
  
~*Logan's P.O.V.*~  
  
  
  
The idiot with the gun is still screaming at me, sayin' he's gonna blow my flamin' head off. By now I'm just completely pissed. I don't need ta be out here in the freakin' cold, half-naked none-the-less, just so I c'n bring back a damned metal box for the sonuvabitch's that've captured me and the rest o' the X-Men (i think) in the first place!   
  
Now I loose it. I growl and roar, spinning around to slice off the barrel of the soldier's gun. He drops the rest o' his gun, the other guys are so dumbfounded they don't even shoot at me. I take off, runnin' at full speed ta get back to the old jeep I got here in.  
  
All of a sudden a round hits my shoulder and I almost topple to the ground. I c'n hear bullets whizzin' past my head. Shit. The damn boy scout rejects finally got the sense to shoot at me. I keep runnin' through the dark, and just when I reach the jeep and toss the box in, a bullet hits my calf. I roar out in pain, falling clumsily to the ground. I'm so damn tired but I know I gotta get the hell outta here. I barely make it into the jeep, then start the thing up and put my foot to the gas.  
  
  
When I finally reach the hanger and pull the jeep in, there's guys inside waitin' for me, just like the soldier said. I don't bother struggling, I'm too hurt ta move. Still not able ta see with my left eye, my right eye catches one o' the soldiers grabbing the metal box and takin' off. I wasn't payin' attention when the soldiers started shackling my wrists again, and when they pull me outta the jeep I fall to the ground.  
  
"Get up!" One of the guys yells at me.  
  
I merely grunt. "Can't." Is my terse reply. Truth is, I could've gotten up if I really wanted to..only thing was that my leg hurt from the bullet wound and was still bleedin'. Nah, I didn't feel like movin'.  
  
Soldier boy gets a couple o' his buddies and they start draggin' me outta the hanger. When they finally toss me back in my cell, McKenna's standin' there on the outside lookin' at me. The sonuvabitch is actually laughing. "What's.....so funny?" I manage to snarl, lying on the damp floor.  
  
"Well Logan, I'd like to thank you for picking up that box for us....ironic thing is, the device we used *you* to get for us is the very thing we are going to use to destroy you and your mutant friends. There are more devices like that on the back of your neck to disable mutant powers." He replied, and although my eyesight was blurry, I could still make out a satisfied grin on his face.  
  
A deep growl rises in my chest. If he were inside the cell with me at that moment, I woulda gutted 'im like a friggin' fish. Unfortunately I was still too weak ta move and all I could do was lay on the floor.  
  
McKenna turned to walk away, still laughing. Wonder what they'll do ta me now. I'm so exhausted that I can barely think, I gotta get outta here soon...I gotta get the rest o' the X-Men out. I haven't slept or eatin' anything, if this keeps up I won't last much longer without my powers. I feel myself drifting off and I let the dark overtake me, just so I won't hafta feel pain anymore.  
  
  
  
~*Jean's P.O.V.*~  
  
  
We finally enter the compound, Logan has to be here, I can just barely sense him. As we sneak down the hallways, I keep Kitty close by. I insisted that the Professor allow her to accompany us on this rescue mission. We may need her abilities to get out of here quickly, we sure used them to get us in.  
  
Colossus and Cyclops are up ahead of us, keeping an eye out for soldiers. So far it doesn't seem that we've tripped any alarms.  
  
Once we head down a corridor with two directions to take I tell Scott to head down the one on the left, I can sense Logan stronger there.  
  
We finally reach a dark room with a few cells along the walls. There is a sort of green glowing force field on the entrances. That must be some security thing. I run faster now, down the hall when I hear Colossus yell that they've found Wolverine.  
  
"Over here Jean, Kitty! Quickly!" Peter yells to us.  
  
When I reach the cell entrance I gasp at what I see. Logan is lying on the floor of the cell, barely any clothes on. There's blood all over him, some dried, some fresh. He's got multiple wounds covering his body; burns and bullet holes seem to be the worst. "OhmyGod!" I gasp, covering my mouth with my hands.   
  
"OhmyGod! Is he.....dead?" Kitty asks, standing by my side.  
  
"No." I tell her, a hand at my temple. "But there's something on the back of his neck preventing him from using his powers." I try to reply calmly.  
  
"Kitty and Jean get in there and get Wolverine out, Colossus and I will keep a look out for guards." Cyclops orders, before going with Peter down the halls.  
  
I grab Kitty's hand and she tentatively phases the both of us into the cell. I kneel beside Logan, tears streaming down my face in the fear that I feel for him. I can't even imagine the torture he'd gone through this time he'd been gone. I gently roll him on his side, taking a look at the metal implant on the back of his neck. I don't touch it, noticing the sharp points. I look at Kitty who is pacing nervously near the cell entrance. The force field is down since Kitty had used her powers on it. Suddenly I get an idea on removing the implant. "Kitty, come over here, I need your help."  
  
Kitty quickly makes her way over, regaining her calm. She looks at the thing on Logan's neck. "What *is* that?"  
  
"I don't know." I reply honestly. "But whatever it is, it isn't allowing Logan to use his powers. If we don't get this off of him.....he could die."  
  
She looks at me fearfully and asks, "What do you want me to do?" Kitty's eager to help out any way she can.  
  
I look at Logan, then back up at Kitty. "I need you to try and phase this thing off of Logan's neck."  
  
Kitty looks at me unsure. "Jean I-"  
  
"Kitty there's no time, you have to try!"  
  
She finally listens to me and kneels down, placing her hand on the device. She grabs onto it, closing her eyes and pulls her hand back, phasing the device out of Logan's neck and somehow disrupting the electrical signal inside it.  
  
I sigh, relieved. "Alright, now go get Colossus and tell him he'll need to carry Logan out of here."  
  
Kitty looks back at me quickly and takes off running to tell Scott and Peter.  
  
  
While Peter is carrying Logan back to the blackbird, I refuse to leave his side. I see the jealous look Scott is giving me, but I ignore him and get into the jet where Storm and Beast are waiting to take off.  
  
Colossus sets Logan down on a cot in the back of the jet carefully and I sit there with him. I take out the medical kit and hastily wrap him in blankets after covering up his bullet wounds. Although he has his healing factor back, his wounds aren't completely healing yet and still look pretty bad. What had those monsters done to him?  
  
  
  
~*No One's P.O.V.*~  
  
  
Logan was breathing more heavily now and he was waking up. The swelling had gone down a little in his left eye and he tried to focus. He was oblivious to what had happened after he'd passed out. The only thing he knew was that he was actually feeling a little better. He groaned and tried scanning around while remaining in his current position.  
  
Jean was sitting next to him and suddenly turned to his face. She smiled slightly, taking her hand and brushing the hair from Logan's forehead.  
  
He recognized the face that was looking down at him and suddenly realization struck him. Logan tried to speak but his throat was very hoarse and all he could do was sputter a few grunts.  
  
Jean quickly grabbed a water bottle near her side and gently poured the cool liquid down Logan's throat. He nodded thankfully and looked into Jean's eyes questioningly. "You..all...escaped." Logan rasped.  
  
Jean stared at him quizically. "Logan...." She paused. "...we were never captured."  
  
Logan's eyes widened and now Jean's confusion matched his own.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The next day, Colossus, Storm, and Beast flew back to the compound where they had retrieved Logan. They searched all around, but found no people there, no equipment, no weapons, cells, nothing. The X-Men were utterly confused, and the only evidence they found of anyone even being there were some words on one of the outer doors that read:  
  
M.A.D.6  
  
Mutant Annihilation Division 6  
  
  
~End~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, it's finished now. It was a little rushed, but everything I had planned pretty much worked out alright. I hope you guys liked it. Kinda short story but, eh. *shrugs* Maybe there'll be a sequel, I dunno. Please Review 


End file.
